slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoption Center
Have you ever pondered a character idea but were too lazy to make a page? Do you doodle load of random characters, but have nothing to do with them? This is for you! Abandoned or not fully formed ideas you dont wanna care for here, and someone else can care for them. RULES * You can put anything below for anyone to adopt ** This includes images, pages or even just an idea. * NEVER bug someone to put a character they don't use up here. It is their character, and it's their business if they use it or not. Just because they don't use it doesn't mean someone else can take it. Pages Ranchers * Indigo Quarry Felis - Unit This 5 Pack includes: Catamy, Cateressa, Greater Cat, Lesser Cat, Catto *CODEabandon.exe (ADOPTED by Basschu) *Anja / The Masked One (careful with this one) *Seven (eh, check with Kat) *Altaat Saskla Ranches * The Siren Ranch Roleplays * The Cursed Crate (I don't feel like I have enough time or responsibility to run an RP properly) Ideas Slimes * Eugene - May or may not be ripped from a Netflix cartoon. A salamander who loves fish, thinks of only fish, and will eat all the fish * A robotic, sentient computer mouse. Has digital clock installed, so Clockwork can't claim it. WELP SQUIDY ACTUALLY WANTS THIS ONE SO ITS MINEEEEEE AND THIS TRIAGONAL SIGNNNN * Lucky -A lucky slime who is involved in a future RP titled The Cursed Crate. She is happy, cheerful, and confident. She is friends with Shadow (The Crate), but this leads to some implications due to the evil curse put on her. Ranchers * Tanky - Basically, his lower half is tank-like because his legs are gone (Probably MixieRoast stole them BECAUSE SHE IS A LEG THIEF--) * Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, and Indigo - Violets siblings. Red and Orange are Male, Indigo, Green, and Yellow are female. Preferably not adopted together. ** Red - Mute, Serious. 19. (ADOPTED by Sheep Slime) * The Octave sisters - Inspired by music and partially inspired by Squidy's cat characters. Preferably not adopted together, and I'd like to see them roleplayed here :3 If there are still sisters available, and no one has adopted them for at least a week, you may adopt another. You can decide their middle name based on their initials, if you want :3 You can also decide their age, but it must be at least one year older than the sister under them, and at least one year younger than the sister above them. They don't have to be one year apart in age, that'd be a little questionable. But because of this, Dorothy cannot be younger than 14. Each sister's voice are higher than the last, the younger they are. ** Dorothy C. Octave - The oldest of the siblings. She likes the feeling of power over her younger sisters, and will sometimes go a bit overboard. But, she still cares for her family, even when she becomes unreasonable, it started out for good intentions. ** Renay D. Octave - The second oldest sibling. She's feels anxiety when she interact with others that she's not close to, so she has few, really close friends, instead of a variety of friends that may not be as close. She is very indecisive as well, and doesn't like to be the one to make decisions, and would rather have Dorothy decide for her. ** Mimi E. Octave - Mimi is the third oldest sister. She loves animals and loves to bake. She especially enjoys insects, finding their smolness adorable and worth protecting. She's acts softly to others, but acts cool towards criticism and hate, as it doesn't really affect her that much. Eh, I'll take it, I guess. I'll use the power of creative liberty to make her yet another cinnamon roll if I can. -Squidy ** Faith F. Octave - Identical twin of Sophia. Faith is oftentimes envious of her sisters. She's filled with angst and is unsure of who she is in life, and her talents are unidentified. She gets along well with guys, and enjoys to work in woodshop, but isn't the best in there, and had came home with woodshop related injuries in the past. ** Sophia G. Octave- Identical twin of Faith. A real sweetheart who seems really concerned for her twin. She wants to help her, but is unsure how. Sophia is very into social events, and loves to hang out with friends and go out. She always invites Faith to come with her, even if Sophia's friends are not so fond of her twin. ** Launa A. Octave - Launa is the third youngest sibling. She's very into basketball, and will fight you for fun. But she won't fight dirty and refuses to strike someone who's at a disadvantage. She tries to teach her two younger sisters how to fight, but usually ends up getting impatient and frustrated. ** Dori C. Octave - The youngest sister. She's into white witchcraft, which worries some of her older sisters. Whenever she can, she sneaks away from the others to practice this with someone, whom the others have yet to figure out. Dori doesn't believe in cursing nor hexing others. Already own by Pink. Age 7 * Rose - a literal living red flower. very sweet. totally shipped with echo. ECHO STAWP BREAKIN THE 4TH WALL THATS MY JOB. nevah Adopted by MixieRoast. Gonna be Tabitha's 2nd flower. ''' * Based on the prophet Cassandra, who could tell perfect, truthful and accurate prophecies but never be believed (no matter what; not even with the squid's magic). Rest is "creative liberty" :) * Cyborg guy since we need another one. Instead of hands, cannons and/or lazers. And rocket boots. That goes without saying. Actually like puns. * Mair, male wizard trainee of water and darkness, though that does not include insanity. Worships Vedis and Meredith for obvious reasons, and has issues with Rye being better at manipulating water than he is. D1E Approved. '''SQUIDY'S. * 'Cause we need sanity -- Tall, dark eyed, ghost, spirit of sanity and calm, black messy hair, male, African, yellow eyes, golden wings, confused about people who yell at him, and considers Squidy to be an evil person though likes his style. He considers himself failing in the "war" against insanity, though he thinks it's merely a game he and Vedis play. He lives in the Forest of Sanity (which is TBA don't take that | no no) and also going to be noted down below. Taken by MixieRoast * Secno - air mage, which means flying and stuff and it's like wings made of clouds that look really cool, and a techno mage, which pretty much means that he/she/they (you pick) can hack into anything that's not considered sentient by biological beings (beings like Ninn are sentient, a computer without a thought is not), considers that Ninn is a higher being, tall though young (not younger than 12 years tho you choose) and light haired with random green and blue tints. Other *Mentally OP Snail - A snail with telepathy, mind reading, and overall extreme psychic powers. This might seem OP, but he has like, no physical power, and is literally a snail, so if you wanna kill him, just go get a saltshaker or something. *Unnamed Idea - Very mean. Very sarcastic. Very scary. Dirtkinesis. (awesomer then it sounds. planes out of dirt. guns out of dirt. dirt out of dirt. wait what) *'A cat named Noodle that eats computer mice. Black, sparkly collar, adorable. Likes grooming Nine's hair. NEVER A PET. claimed by disoneeditor again 'cos of a pain in the NeK' *Word - basically a pencil that can talk and stab people in the eye. use creative liberty to decide backstory, though it has to do something with Dictionary. *Dictionary - basically made Word a thing after slapping someone and saying "OH HOW'S THAT?" *Orange. You can name them anything you want. Backstory is the image below. I don't actually expect someone to pick this adopt. *Yay, more siblings. 3 triplet boys. **Tim - He has a thing called Schizophrenia. He sees things that aren't there, and has hallucinations that range from imagining a dog barking to having a full-on conversation with someone who doesn't exist. Sloth fanatic for whatever reason. Claimed by Miximoo *Water Snake Thing - A blue-and-different-blue striped snake with arms and a trident. Pretends to be brave and tough, but in reality proceeds to be a coward. Due to various horror games I'm not gonna name, he now has Inkphobia (totally didn't make that word up), Robotphobia (totally not making these words up), Anthrophobia (I'm still not making these up), Neighborphobia (never making them up), Squidyphobia (not actually because of a horror game squidy is just scary), Ice Cream-phobia (Because of horror game thing I made), and Tedphobia. (That last one isn't a fear of teddy bear's, its a fear of Ted, since I had a horror game idea with Ted as the "Antagonist." Probably where the Ted on the wiki comes from.) *Poorly Hidden Alien Base / PHAB - A group of eight, formerly nine, aliens from another planet other than the Far, Far Range. Just because they're aliens doesn't mean they have to appear out of this world. Some could look like cats, some could look humanoid, and some could be straight up shapeshifters. They were sent to the Far, Far Range to gather slimes for research from Captain Sol (representing the sun), but crash landed and is stuck as a poorly hidden alien base, and has become a crew known as the "Planeteers" because I lack creativity. CN represents "Code Name" which you can decide if your character prefers to go by that name or a different one, or even change it, with the exception of Uranus, who must always go by code name, but the code name can be changed for them. (By the way, the descriptions are written as if all the crew members were human. You can ignore some parts that seem tailored to if the character was human only. For example, if Jupiter was made a mouse, of course they wouldn't be taller than the rest of the crew. They would be very tall compared to other mice, however.) **Mercury (CN: Nuntius) - The youngest of all of the Planeteers, but the most intelligent. They have a private lab in the PHAB, with experiments of who-knows-what. Despite their intelligence, they can be a little childish sometimes, but luckily, that isn't too bad, as Mercury can be quite good at jokes (and puns). Nobody knows what Mercury does in their lab, however, and Mercury can act a little weird sometimes as if going insane, probably fueled by the fact they have two very destructive elements as their powers: fire and poison (since Mercury as an element is poisonous). Still, they're a cool person to be with, and can tell you the temperature at any time. **Venus (CN: Agapi) - Venus is wealthy. Very wealthy. They've managed to invest in the Plort Market, sell at least 10 gold plorts in the past week, and it has gone to the point where they keep locks on their door to prevent thieves from stealing their stuff. With that added wealth, Venus also happens to be attractive in the eyes of others. Why aren't people fanatical about the savvy entrepreneur? Venus is cold-hearted. During business deals they may act kind, but their true nature is quite cold and will not open up, like they even lack feelings. Venus also lacks powers, but makes up for it by having a ring/watch/anyaccessory, that when the gem atop is pressed, causes a magnetic pulse that grows stronger the longer it is held down. **''Earth (CN: Orbis) - Often calm and the type of person you'll never, ever see arguing. Along with Neptune, they're the peacekeepers within everyone. They're very friendly with other groupmates, but only because they go on with internal struggle. Alone, they'll most likely have internal wars, representing actual wars here on Earth. Earth also has a constant fear about being dangerous to other planets, but they're usually calm and keeps their cool. They happen to be able to control the weather and earthly minerals, but although not a power, they understand the most about humans between the whole group, and therefore their social skills are very good.' / Earth taken by DisOneEditor' ***''Moon (CN: Seil) - A ghost that only Earth can see and hear, and is Earth's one and only best friend. They may just be a hallucination, but they also give comforting advice to Earth and help calm Earth down. Like Earth, Moon is not one to fight, but unlike Earth, is quieter and sadder. Moon also has a breaking point, that when pushed past their near-endless patience, becomes a terror that even scares Mars. Moon's goal in their undead life, is to become real. They want to talk to the others, let the others hear what they have to say. They're their own person. (Recommended to also be adopted with the person who adopts Earth, but optional, and you are indeed allowed to leave Moon for someone else to roleplay, but Earth and Moon go together like peanut butter and jelly.') ' '/ Moon taken by DisOneEditor'' **Mars (CN: Calidum) - Mars wasn't going to be part of the crew permanently, since they only temporarily joined to help the crew fight Pluto after their execution, but Mars saw the bravery and power within the crew, and after approached by Ura- I mean, Galleo, joined the group. They don't hesitate to fight, and is regarded as a hot-head. However, Mars is ambitious and hard-working, and there's no doubting their power. Even with power and ambition, they've got their morals in line, and know right from wrong easily, and only dare to question Galleo's leadership when Mars honestly feels like Galleo is making a mistake. **Jupiter (CN: Kyojin) - Jupiter is taller than the rest of the crew. Does it make Jupiter more aggressive, mean, or brutal? No. Jupiter is quite gentle, and dislikes being tall. Ask any of the Planeteers and they'll talk about how tall Jupiter used to be, but despite still being the tallest, Jupiter is a little shorter due to purposely breaking their legs, and getting shorter robotic replacements. In fact, Jupiter seems to worry about every little judgement that the others throw at them, and will take their advice personally and sometimes goes too far. Insecurities and anxiety? Maybe. It really doesn't help with the fact Jupiter is gifted with the ability of flight and wind as their power. **Saturn (CN: Dachtyl) - One of Jupiter's closest friends. Saturn is almost the opposite of Jupiter, however. Saturn is direct and gets to the point without any sugar-coating or going easy. They seem to block out and avoid all others, with the exception of Jupiter, who is the only person Saturn will sugar-coat messages with. Saturn may be afraid of hurting other's feelings, but what has to be done has to be done. Saturn controls telekinesis, and is also Galleo's most trusted assistant and adviser, since Saturn is also quite intelligent, which means Mars may question what Saturn does too. **Uranu-- (CN: Galleo) - The leader of the group. Back when Sol lead the group, Uranus was one of the most disliked, and was teased by most of the members (with the exception of Neptune and Pluto) when called their non code-name, meaning whenever they were actually called their codename, it meant a heavy amount of respect, which happened only about one to three times a year, the rest of the year being filled with Uranus jokes. Luckily, back in the day, Uranus had Pluto as their main friend, who would defend Uranus from the teasing. One day, however, Uranus snapped from all the teasing and almost killed Captain Sol, and Uranus was instantly crowned the second-in command, Captain Galleo, and was no longer teased. Pluto asked if their friendship with Galleo could continue, but now with the power Galleo had, they laughed, deeming Pluto weak and kicking them out, despite all the time they had spent as the only friends both of them had. The others agreed with the exile, but to this day, very very much regret, as they realized that Pluto had not deserved it. Galleo, once calmed down, tried to apologize, but Pluto had already gone. Galleo is now set to kill Pluto, because of how much Galleo regret removing Pluto from the group. If Pluto were dead, Galleo wouldn't have to worry about them... right? However, Galleo can control the powers of darkness and light, and Galleo's leadership is not to be questioned. **Neptune (CN: Torai) - double sided waterbender with the power of drrreamland hyaaaa also cool friendos with galleo because ??? totally doesn't have a secret other-personality thats a psycho and teams with pluto (wip) **Pluto (CN: Skata, now Skull.) - Smaller but stronger than the others. Pluto was rejected very long ago by the Planeteers. Pluto remains to this day as funny and quirky, always with jokes, puns, and teases others with ease, but if that mask is crumbled and thrown onto the ground, Pluto is merciless and looking for revenge. Not to kill the entire Planeteers, but to kill Galleo, who was the one who kicked Pluto out and banished them from ever returning to the Planeteers. With the exception of Galleo's favorite crew members, (Saturn and Mars) the crew misses Pluto, since Galleo most likely told Saturn to stay away from Pluto and Mars was taken into the group because of Pluto's removal. '''Mine. -Squerge *'''Experiments: Various Experiments made in another dimension and sent into this one. Some of my OC's are such, but here are the other ones I've made so far: **Experiment42: Blank/_._._._._: A white humanoid shapeshifter. Behind his pokerface is a murderous nature. He is considered the leader of the group of Experiments on the range. **Experiment77: "Purple": A purple monster that has three mouths and 4 eyes. Two eyes on each hand, and 1 mouth. Has a ravenous appetite, and monsterous nature. **Experiment32: Abyss: An odd blue squid creature. Also ravenous, and sneaky, usually hiding its mouth as part of the head thing. '''STEW has agreed to take this one. **Experiment86: Siren: The worst police-robot ever. If he see's some kind of crime, he'll chase them, firing freeze rays. When he see's the crime, he emits a loud siren sound making him easy to see coming. And if the criminal escapes, Siren will forget they did a crime and won't recognize them as a criminal the next time they see them. **Experiment57: Golddigger: Slightly murderous creature made for mining. Don't think too much into the name, he doesn't even have a nose. **Experiment48: Munchie: A very dangerous little creature. Disease embodied. A bite from it turns you into another munchie for a day. Unintelligent and bites stuff a lot. Can't see, hear, or smell. Relies on touch and taste. A bite from an infected results in another munchie, and it continues spreading until everybody is a munchie for a day. Some things are immune, such as robots or slimes. **Experiments60and61: Smoke and Mirror: Smoke is Mirror's eyes and ears and nose and etc. Mirror can only feel by touch, while Smoke has every other sense. Smoke can fuse with Mirror. Adopted together. **Experiment29: A: A was made to be a messenger, but ended up talkitive, annoying, and arm-lacking. He carries letters in his mouth, but he is quick. He talks. A lot. **Experiment33: Sufferberus: 3 dead humans were fused to form Sufferberus. Eternally suffering, physically and mentally. **Experiment99: Decipher: Speaks in riddles. Only Blank and "Experiment0" know their Experiment number. The wisest being ever. Gallery Ranchers Rhyking.png|Rhyking, a Pokemon fusion. Kabuster.png|Kabuster, a Pokemon fusion. Part Cloyster, so may be related to Squidy? ... Something?|Angel Bab 10d4d29d-8fda-46ba-a1f5-2a6e61b462c6.png|A mystery-solving icecream-making robot puppy mk.png|Ghostie ghost. Recycled from an old project I forgot about, but looks pretty <3 Nobody-D1E.jpg|I don't know... - D1E SquidyExperiment1-Lineless.png|Squidy messing around with lineless style. Nejokin with a quiff. 666/10. Shock.png|always black and white -- D1E messing around with charcoal brush ForAdoption???-D1E.png|D1E suddenly making a pretty good picture on accident just to figure out shading. PARTY CRAB.png|Squidy messing with new computer drawing thing. Some kind of crab with a party hat. I dunno. I dunno some monsterkid like thing?.png|I dunno some Monster Kid-like thing. I have literally no idea. Trident Water Snake Thing.png|See "Water Snake Thing" in idea's. Siren.png|Siren Abyss.png|Abyss "Purple".png|"Purple" Blank ( . . . . ).png|Blank/_._._._._ Golddigger.png|Golddigger Munchie.png|Munchie Smoke.png|Smoke Mirror.png|Mirror fused with smoke Cerberus (Experiment).png|Sufferberus A.png|A Decipher.png|Decipher Category:Browse